


Set-Up

by torino10154



Series: FandomAid Drabbles [40]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Desk Sex, Ficlet, M/M, Restraints, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 09:52:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Also written for <a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/bbtp_challenge/">Bring Back the Porn Challenge</a>, a yearly fest since 2007 which posts on September 1st.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Set-Up

**Author's Note:**

> Also written for [Bring Back the Porn Challenge](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/bbtp_challenge/), a yearly fest since 2007 which posts on September 1st.

Trading dragon scales is not illegal!" Charlie shouted. He jerked his arm to try and get free of the Auror who was walking him down the long corridor to the Ministry holding cells.

"Listen, Ginger," the Auror said nastily, "you're here for questioning so keep your gob shut until someone asks you a _fucking_ question." His grip on Charlie's upper arm tightened and that pulled his shoulder back painfully. Charlie just grit his teeth, fuming but unwilling to risk getting thrown in to the solitary cells. 

They stumbled through a door on the left, the Auror shoving him bodily into the room. 

"Someone will be with you shortly," he said mockingly and then laughed as he shut the door, leaving Charlie on the floor of the room, hands bound behind his back. Standing was awkward without his hands to help him but it wasn't long before he was pacing the room, ready to eviscerate the next person to walk through the door.

There was a double knock and then the door opened. Charlie spun around, venom on his lips but he nearly swallowed it himself when he saw who was to interrogate him.

"We meet again, Mr Weasley," Kingsley Shacklebolt said, shutting the door behind him. "I see you're on the wrong side of the law yet again."

Charlie thought back to the last time he and Kingsley had met. It was an Order mission and Charlie had to pretend to be smuggling potions ingredients. By the end of that night, he almost believed he'd imbibed a lust potion because he was insatiable. But so was Kingsley. 

"I'm no more on the wrong side of the law than I was the last time." Charlie stared straight ahead, chin up defiantly. 

"Is that so?" Kingsley said softly from behind Charlie. "You weren't smuggling dragon scales into the country?"

"No, I wasn't." 

"We got a tip." Kingsley was standing right behind Charlie, he could practically feel the heat radiating off him. 

"From who?" Charlie asked, racking his brain for the person who knew he'd be arriving tonight. 

"I can't tell you that." 

Charlie sucked in a breath as Kingsley's hand brushed against his arse. 

"Am I being charged with something?" Charlie was fully hard and more than ready for a repeat performance from Kingsley.

"No," Kingsley said right into his ear, then traced the shell with his tongue. Charlie groaned when Kingsley lifted his robes and rubbed the bare flesh of Charlie's arse. "Still going pantless, I see." 

"Makes these situations a lot easier," Charlie replied, widening his stance. 

Kingsley chuckled, rich and low. "It certainly does," he said, pressing his hand to Charlie's shoulder and bending him over the interrogation table. He shivered as Kingsley parted his cheeks and _licked_ his hole. Charlie couldn't help put push back against Kingsley's probing tongue, eager for him to breach his entrance. 

A finger slowly pushed inside and it wasn't long before a second slipped in along side it. Charlie couldn't move his hands, couldn't get friction against his cock and just wanted Kingsley to find—

"Ah!" he cried out when Kingsley found his prostate and proceeded to rub the spot over and over until Charlie saw stars. 

"I don't think I can wait another moment to have your arse again," Kingsley said, slowly pulling his fingers free.

"Thank fuck." Charlie braced himself as he felt the head of Kingsley cock press to his arsehole. "Just do it, you bloody tease."

Kingsley gripped his hip and pushed inside inch by inch, giving Charlie time to adjust to his impressive size.

"God, I've missed this," Charlie thought he heard Kingsley say but he wasn't sure. His brain was short-circuiting and his balls were aching.

"Then fuck me like you mean it." Charlie clenched his arse around Kingsley's cock and was rewarded when Kingsley started fucking him properly, pounding into him in long, sure strokes.

Charlie sighed in relief and pure pleasure when Kingsley reached around and took Charlie's cock in hand, stroking him in time with his thrusts. Normally he'd be embarrassed to come as quickly as he did but he felt no shame and his cock pulsed, spilling come over Kingsley's fist and onto the floor. Kingsley thrust into him twice more before stilling and pumping Charlie's arse full of his come.

Unable to move as Kingsley's weight was pressed against him, Charlie could feel Kingsley's heart hammering in his chest, his harsh breaths hot on his neck.

A soft kiss was pressed to his sweaty nape and then Kingsley lifted himself up off Charlie's back. Then a tingle of magic freed Charlie's wrists and he straightened up, rolling his shoulders now that he could move them.

He Vanished the mess and straightened his robes before looking at Kingsley, who also finished cleaning up and only the slight sheen of sweat on his face gave away their activities. 

"You didn't have a tip at all, did you?" Charlie said, rubbing his wrists. "You set this up."

"That will be difficult to prove, Mr Weasley." 

"I'm not complaining." Charlie shook his head and snorted. "Well, perhaps next time we can try a bed, Auror Shacklebolt."

Kingsley grinned, eyes bright. "Your request has been duly noted."


End file.
